if you fall i'll catch you
by MarvelPrinces97
Summary: a cute one-shot about when beck and jade go to becks aunt's house for xmas break sry i know its out of season and the idea WASNT taken from victorious locked up i wrote this like four months ago R&R and enjoy!


Bade oneshot -if you fall I'll catch you

Jade's POV

It was late December about ten days from Christmas and I had just walked into HA with Beck and my coffee ,of course, I walked to my locker and Beck began to talk with a serious expression on his face.

"Babe, Im going to Canada for Christmas this year to be with my Aunt, so I can't spend christmas here with you im really sorry." He said. I looked up at him with angry gleaming eyes and I felt my blood pressure rise,

" you missed the prome and tha-" I began yelling at him but he interrupted me.

" jade you told me you hated proms and I didn't know tori was going to plan one or. I Wouldn't have left you to see my grandparents."

" as I was saying.", I continued," and the time when Robbie was in The hospital and I almost beat Tori out off her lead!" I was furious now " admit it Beck you miss everything lately and we both know that you would rather be in Canada with your family then here in Hollywood with me!"

" Jade you and i both know that that's not true so if you would let me finish I was going to say that after a long argument with my parents you can come to Canada with me if you want."

" well, I guess it's better than staying with my mom and having her drink all Christmas eve then pass out on the couch all day on Christmas .", " I'm gonna have to go shopping though cause I don't think I have anything that I wouldn't freeze in if the weather gets down under like 60 degrees."

"Well wouldn't that just be a horrible thing to do, to go shopping with a particular red haired, bipolar girl we know," Beck joked and i smiled a bit no longer angry but rather happy Beck had wanted me to go with him to Canada for Christmas. " well I do believe you now have plans for this weekend babe, Im glad you decided to come with, its no fun sitting at your aunts house entertaining 4 kids all Christmas break." He finished and i replied.

" sounds like slightly more fun than how I spent my Christmas's before I met you, I would sit there and beat up the Christmas tree with a hammer while my mom went out to God only knows where, most likely a strip club and some years my dad would come home and yell at me and once when I was like seven he broke the Christmas ordaments all over the floor and made me clean them all up, and what made it worse was he took my shoes so I had to do it barefoot." I felt Beck's grip on me tighten.

" how do you remember this from 9 years ago?" Beck asked me, a sympathetic gleam in his eyes, " its kinda hard to forget sitting in the ER for four hours having doctors pull broken glass out of your feet." I said then shuttered at the memory.

"Anyway" Beck said trying to change the subject, "we are leaving on Tuesday so you have a little less than a week to pack and get ready." Beck said as the late bell rang for 1st period and we ran to sikowitz's class.

It was Very cold as we got farther north we were in Seattle now and I already missed the 75 degree weather of Hollywood, the weatherman on the radio had just said it was thirty two now and Beck told me that was the temperature for snow to start to fall. Believe it or not I've never seen snow before, I've lived in Hollywood and LA all my life so it's not really a surprise I guess, it just feels like I should have seen It by now considering I'm almost seventeen.

" Beck?" I asked and already felt like a little kid pestering her older brother, " what's snow like?"

"Cold", Beck answered with slight laugh, "snow is very cold and white, I know its not a great explanation but it's very hard to explain to someone who's never seen it." He teased sticking his tounge at me.

" just pay attention to the road so you don't get us killed, I don't like this whole driving in snow thing." I retorted shooting him a glare.

We were finally here in Ontario a nice 3 day drive through twenty degree weather, we walked into Beck's aunt's house and I was shocked beyond belief it was Very small, much smaller than my house There was a kitchen the size of my bedroom closet to the left of the front door and to the right was a tiny living room and a bath room the size of the one in Beck's rv finally was the upstairs there were three bedrooms and an attic that had been transformed into another bedroom was up a few stairs. Beck's aunt came down from the attic bedroom and greeted beck with a hug and me with a warm smile and i felt myself smiling back a little.

"Jade, this is my aunt Michelle, aunt Michelle this is my girlfriend Jade." Beck introduced us and then Michelle began to speak " well as you can see my house is none to prestigious and very crowded, I have four kids there is one guest room however, right there. " she said pointing to the yellow room just to the left of us you two will have to share that, hopefully that wont be akward or anything?" She said with a slightly wavering voice.

" it will be just fine.", beck said and i nodded in agreement, " okay well I guess that's settled then." Said Michelle and she walked down stairs to see Beck's mother.

The next morning when I woke up beck was laying next to me already awake and looking out the old window off the bedroom, I saw white things falling from the sky and getting up I walked over to the window to get a closer look. It was so pretty, this must be snow,

"pretty isn't it babe," Beck mumbled as he came up behind me, " you know every snowflake is different, unique." I smiled at him and he captured my lips for a smooth,passionate kiss, which ended much to quickly. We pulled away when the door swung open and turning around we found a little boy of about 7,

"eww!" he exclaimed " why would you kiss her, Beck, you know that girls have cooties!" We both laughed at him for a second and then Beck motioned for him to come further inside the room,

" jade, this is my cousin Jasper, he just turned seven, two weeks ago, " right bud," Beck said ruffling up jasper's blonde hair, " yep I'm this many!" He exclaimed happily, holding up seven fingers.

" anyway mya and me are having a snowball fight and we wanted to know if you'll join us?" I smiled slightly at his grammar mistake but then got over that and focused on that I didn't know how a snowball fight worked.

" sounds like fun, do you want to play ?" Beck asked me

" I guess, but I don't know how to have a snowball fight, can you get hurt playing?" I asked with a smirk

"No" answered Beck sighing a little " tell your siblings there are no iceballs allowed." he added to jasper

" aW" I answered and earned a confused look from Jasper and a sigh from Beck.

"You can tell Mya that were gonna play, we'll meet you out there in twenty minutes or so." Beck told the little boy and he waved off while saying he was gonna ask Lynn and Nick if they wanted to play as well.

Beck and I finally made it outside and I was really surprised to find the snow was really high, it came up to my thighs and I reached down and touched some with my fingers and was surprised to find that if you held it for a moment it began to sting your fingers and from how cold it was. Beck rolled his eyes and told me to put on my gloves so we could start.

The snowball fight was actually really fun and the girls, Lynn, Mya and I creamed the boys even though Lynn was slightly distracted by her huge crush on Beck, which although bothered me on more than one level didnt make me jealous because Lynn is only eleven, now if it was Mya who was fourteen I would've had an issue with that.

After about 3 hours we went inside to warm up and eat dinner, then after that the night went by very fast and we played sorry until midnight I wanted to keep playing but Beck insisted that we were going to do something tomorrow that we would want a good night's rest for. I could only imagine what he had planned for us.

The next morning we had pancakes for breakfast then Beck insisted I got my gloves,jacket and hat then we starting driving to a place unknown to me, and I became very also worried when I saw where we were, an ice skating rink.

* flashback*

"But daddy I dont know how to skate!" I said in my little 5 year old voice " what if I fall, my skates are really loose" I said , scared.

"your just like your mother, always afraid of everything, now stop being a wuss and get out there and skate." he had yelled at me.

"And not one minute after I pressed my skate to the ice and pushed off I broke my right ankle and had to be in a cast for two and a half months."

* flashback ended*

I told Beck this as we sat in the parking lot because I refused to go in there for the thought that I would break another limb.

"Babe, there's nothing to worry about, it wasn't your skating it was the way your father had failed to get the right size of skate and to tie them." He said in a gentle voice.

We went inside after a little more persuasion from Beck and I got the perfect size the time, nines and they were black as well, I securely laced them and with a hand from Beck, I got up and stepped on to the last mat before you got out onto the ice rink and with a look backwards I turned to Beck and nervously said

"what if I fall?" He looked back at me with love in his eyes and said

" I promise Jade, if you fall I'll catch you."

And with that we stepped out onto the ice and I gripped tightly to Beck's hand and we skated slowly around the rink over and over again each time a little faster until we were leaving a trail of snow on the rink behind us.

A/N okay guys I hoped u liked my pretty long for me one shot, oh and sorry if jade is a little ooc, and sorry about the typos reviews r awesome so plz send me one and disclaimer I dint own victorious but I really wish I did. Hope your Enjoyed guys!


End file.
